


Marcus X Wrench Prompt- Face Fucking

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: I’m actually starting to think my writings good! I really hope you guys like this, I’ve been obsessed with these two for a while.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 50





	Marcus X Wrench Prompt- Face Fucking

It was the middle of the night in San Francisco, men and equally women were stumbling out of bars and others quietly sipping beers with buddies in the penthouse of skyscrapers. Wrench nor Marcus were bothered by the flashing lights and blaring party music, paired with honking horns from bumper to bumper traffic. But maybe a quiet night or even a break would do the pair some good, and as they walked down the street together, almost holding hands.

Life wasn’t slow neither was this moment they shared, and Wrench sure as hell knew Marcus wanted to get away. How about treating this ‘love boat’ to a little relief eh? Might’ve been different from your usual alcoholic drink or a nice nap but we all know it’s much better than anything else. “Do you wanna get away? Maybe to somewhere more quiet?” As the blonde said this he pulled his friend aside and away from the noise. “I guess that’d be kinda nice,” Marcus couldn’t help to admit it, he was glad he didn’t have to tell Wrench on his own. Guess he was good at dropping hints.

Where is it Wrench could really take him, no where was quiet enough in town to stop your ears from ringing but it’s all he truly wanted. And Marcus was already getting a headache by the moment. “Maybe we could go to the alley behind the dirty thrift store, no traffic, no music, nothing but us,” Though Marcus was disgusted by the setting, it wasn’t very different from where he usually is. 

He paused for a moment before speaking ,” fuck it, let’s go. Just don’t make me stay there for any longer than 20 minutes, might catch something with all the trash laying around”. “It’s a deal then!” The blonde took his partners calloused but soft hand and dragged him along a few blocks until they arrived exactly where Wrench planned to go. Once they were in the alley, Marcus stood behind the side of a dumpster that was backed up against a wall and the blonde positioned right next to the other. Wrenches heart was racing, he didn’t know why, it wasn’t the first time he had sex out of the blue with Marcus.

Wrench kneeled in front of the other and began to unbutton his jeans. “Are you sure about this?” Marcus couldn’t help but udder these words . “We’re just in a garbage filled alley in downtown San Francisco, this isn’t uncommon I guess. And I’m kinda in the mood for a face fucking...,” the blonde was true to his intentions, even if he wasn’t used to being direct.

“Damn dude, you don’t have to be so upfront, but I guess I could ruin you again,”. Wrench couldn’t express his happiness at this moment, it was kinda stupid how excited he was even if this happened often. He could only hope he stuck it in harder and thrusted faster. 

Once the blonde finished pulling Marcus’ dick out he stuck it firmly in his mouth, flicking his tongue a little bit. This already had the other blushing. Marcus grabbed the sides of Wrenches head firmly, since he was in no mood to hesitate he instantly pushed his cock all the way down his partners throat. He earned a small gag and a bit of what sounded like a moan. Even if it hurt Wrench he didn’t stop, Marcus brought the blondes head up and down on his dick, making it grow harder. He couldn’t help but push it in deeper with every thrust. Marcus’ throbbing dick was hitting the back of Wrenches throat, sometimes going even deeper.

The whole time this was going on Marcus was babbling dirty talk, no matter how loud he was.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, he pushed his cock as deep as it would go when he did, filling the blondes throat up with the warm and sticky substance. Wrenches mouth came off the others dick with a *pop*. He could hardly speak, he was still mesmerized and shaken up from how hard his face was fucked. It was better than all the other times, no beating this. Maybe he should leave Marcus without a break for longer, might earn him an even harder fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually starting to think my writings good! I really hope you guys like this, I’ve been obsessed with these two for a while.


End file.
